Cosas del destino
by xCherie
Summary: Tras un pequeño incidente, Nozomi Miyamoto y Airi Yagami conocen al capitán y al as del club de volley de su instituto y, después de ir a ver uno de sus partidos, la idea de las dos de "una vida de estudiante tranquila" cambiará totalmente. [Oikawa x OC / Iwaizumi x OC] / ¡Primer fic que subo! Se aprecian reviews


Para ella todos los días eran iguales; ir a clase, a la biblioteca, a casa y luego vuelta a empezar. No era que le molestara mucho, su principal objetivo en esos instantes era estudiar después de todo, pero a veces, por su mente cruzaba un pequeño deseo de querer hacer algo más.  
Al terminar las clases cada día pasaba por el lado de las canchas y gimnasios ocupados por los diferentes clubs de deporte del instituto Aobajousai, y no tenía intenciones de cambiar su rutina, al fin y al cabo era lo que le había hecho conocer a una de sus pocas amigas, pero desde ese día tenía que respirar hondo cada vez que pasaba por delante del segundo gimnasio, en donde practicaba el infame equipo de Volleyball.  
No era por miedo, bueno, mayoritariamente. La razón estaba en ese choque que había tenido con el capitán y el as del equipo, que no solo le había dejado rasguños en las manos sino que también había metido en su corazón una extraña sensación cada vez que volvía a cruzarse con el as.

-Woah, ¿estás bien? -Había dicho el capitán, al ver que la chica estaba en el suelo.

-S-sí, lo siento -Dijo ella, al reconocer al famoso Oikawa Tooru. Movió la mirada a la derecha y vio a un intimidante moreno que la miraba fijamente. Fue entonces cuando se levantó de golpe, y sin ni siquiera mirar si tenía algún rasguño se inclinó para disculparse y huyó.

-¡Deberías mirar por donde caminas, Kusokawa! -Oyó decir a sus espaldas.

-¡Aw, eso duele Iwa-chan! ¡¿Por qué te enfadas?! -Fue lo último que escuchó al girar por la esquina.

Una vez se hubo alejado de los dos chicos, roja como un tomate, notó una sensación ardiente en sus manos. Se las miró y descubrió un par de rascadas causadas por la caída, las cuales aunque no muy serias, empezaban a escocer.  
Se acercó a la fuente un poco más allá y empezó a limpiarse la poca sangre que tenía en las palmas. No fue hasta que oyó la voz que no notó la presencia de su amiga.

-¿Nozomi, qué haces aquí?

-¡A-Airi! -Se sorprendió- Emm… me he tenido que quedar a limpiar el aula.

-Ah -Contestó la otra- ¿Que te ha pasado en las manos?

-Me he chocado antes con unos chicos y me he caído, no es nada.

-Ya veo, ya veo~ Bueno, ya he terminado entreno, ¿nos vamos a casa?

La morena asintió, y después de esperar a que su amiga recogiera sus cosas se dirigieron a la entrada del colegio.

-Ei~ Morenita-chan -Llamó alguien. Las dos se detuvieron al ver a los chicos que esperaban en la puerta.

-¿E-eh? ¿Yo? -Dijo Nozomi al reconocerlos.

-Sí~ ¿Estás bien? Antes has huido tan rápidamente que nos has preocupado. Pensábamos que te habías hecho daño o algo.

-¡A-ah! ¡No! E-estoy bien, disculpad las molestias. -Se volvió a inclinar y al levantar la cabeza de nuevo pudo ver como el otro moreno miraba hacia un lado.

-Uff, me alegro -Continuó el capitán- No me lo podría perdonar si le hiciera daño a una chica tan mona, hehe.

Puso una de esas sonrisas inocentes que le caracterizaban, solo para recibir un golpe por parte del as.

-¡¿A qué viene eso?!

-Cállate y vamonos -Dijo el agresor. Oikawa se despidió de las dos chicas, saludando con la mano y siguiendo al otro moreno.

-Deberías dejar de ser tan bocazas -Lo riñó Iwaizumi un vez se hubieron alejado de las chicas.

-¿Eh? ¿Que pasa Iwa-chan? Estás de muy mal humor~ -Se quejó el de ojos marrones.

-Imaginas cosas, Kusokawa.

-Mmm…

-¿Hm? -Se giró el as al ver la cara "pensativa" del otro.

-¿Puede ser que Morenita-chan te haya llamado la atención? -Comentó Oikawa con una sonrisa que aparentaba ser inocente.

-¿Quieres que te lesione de verdad, idiota?

-Ow, ow Iwa-chan, ¡no hace falta que te pongas así! Yo solo lo decía... -Dijo Oikawa, esquivando el puñetazo del otro- Al fin y al cabo has sido tú el que ha querido asegurarse de que ella estaba bien~

-Pff, solo tu podrías tropezar por accidente con el mismísimo Oikawa Tooru -Dijo Airi, por el camino a casa.

-¡Ha sido un accidente! -Recordó la otra- Además, no hace falta que lo digas como si él fuera un famoso o algo.

-Un poco sí que lo es… -Habló la de cabello claro- Siempre está rodeado de fans y eso, ¡además es de los mejores jugadores de volley que conozco! ¡Sale en un montón de revistas de deporte y su manera de jugar es increíble!

-Pareces una de sus fans. -Rió la morena.

-¡Calla! -Su amiga la empujó juguetonamente- ¡Yo no soy como esas locas que se pasan las veinticuatro horas del día gritando su nombre! Solo me gusta la manera en que juega al volleyball…

-Vale vale… -Dijo la otra.

-Su amigo… -Empezó de nuevo Airi- da un poco de miedo, ¿no crees?

-¿Ese chico que iba con él? Bueno…

-Es el as del equipo, tiene una fuerza brutal -Explicó- ¡Yo no me acercaría a él en una pelea ni de coña!

-Tampoco creo que sea para tanto… no me parecía mala persona… -Dijo la otra, pero enseguida cambió de tema- ¿Cómo es que sabes tanto sobre ellos?

Al decirlo las mejillas de la de pelo claro se tiñeron levemente de rojo.

-B-bueno, a veces voy a ver los partidos y tal...ya sabes, a mi hermano le encanta el volley.

-Ah, sí, cierto…

-¿Quieres ir algún día a verlos? -Dijo medio en broma.

-¿E-eh? N-no sé… -Se lo pensó la morena- No me gusta mucho el deporte…

-¡Vamos, será divertido! Dile a tu hermanito que venga, se lo pasará bien. -Sugirió Airi, terminando de convencer a su amiga.

Antes de despedirse quedaron en que el sábado que viene irían a ver uno de los partidos de eliminatoria de la Inter High.

Hoy era viernes, y debido a que todo el mundo, delegado incluido, se había ido sin ni siquiera esperar a que el maestro terminara la frase, le había tocado a ella llevar los cuadernos a la sala de profesores.

-Espera Miyamoto -Al oír su nombre la chica se giró- ¿Yahaba va a tu clase, no? El otro día faltó y no pude entregarle el formulario para la excursión del mes que viene. ¿Podrías ir a entregárselo tu? Creo que está en su club.

La idea de acercarse al club de volleyball le aterrorizaba, pero fue incapaz de decirle que no al profesor, así que aquí estaba, delante del segundo gimnasio de Aobajousai.  
Tragó fuerte. Por suerte la puerta estaba abierta, así que entró. Lo primero que vio fue la pelota volar por los aires a las manos del capitán, para luego ser levantada y chocar contra la palma del número 4, el cual con su fuerza la hizo chocar contra el otro lado de la cancha antes de que ella pudiera parpadear.  
Después de ese remate todos empezaron a moverse, no necesariamente en la cancha ya que no parecía que estuvieran haciendo un partido. Muchos se movían alrededor, otros cogían pelotas y las lanzaban al aire hacia sus otros compañeros, y los demás estaban sentados en el banquillo, esperando su turno para vete tu a saber que.  
Lo primero que pensó fue en acercarse a esos, ya que no veía a Yahaba por ninguna parte, y así lo hizo, hasta que una voz la detuvo.

-¿Qué haces aquí? -Se giró esperando a encontrarse al entrenador o al asesor, pero en vez de eso se encontró con el dueño del jersey número 4, Iwaizumi Hajime.

-¡E-estoy buscando a Yahaba-kun! -Exclamó ella, notando como sus mejillas ardían- ¡El profesor me ha dicho que le entregue esto!

-Uh… -El chico pareció dudar un poco, pero enseguida empezó a buscar al segundo setter- Allí está.

Con un movimiento de cabeza le señaló al moreno, que justo estaba hablando con su superior, y luego empezó a andar hacia ellos, seguido por la nerviosa chica.

-¿Oh? Si es Morenita-chan~ ¿Has venido a verme? -Habló el capitán del equipo- ¿Y tu amiga?

-A-Airi-chan está en el club de tenis… he venido a darle esto a Yahaba-kun -Se giró al moreno y le entregó el papel.

-Ah, gracias, el profesor dijo me lo entregaría hoy, siento las molestias.

-No hay de que -Se inclinó y enseguida tuvo intenciones de despedirse de los chicos, pero el más alto la detuvo.

-Espera, esta es la segunda vez que nos vemos~ ¡Es una señal! Deberías decirnos tu nombre. -Pudo jurar que por un momento los ojos de Oikawa miraron al as.

-M-me llamo Nozomi, Moriyama Nozomi.

-Oh, Nozomi-chan~ Bonito nombre -Sonrió de nuevo.

-Gracias… ahora si me disculpáis… -Dicho esto dio media vuelta y se marchó lo más rápido que pudo, más que nada para evitar que ninguna pelota aterrizara en su cabeza.

-Que mona -Comentó Oikawa, una vez que Yahaba se había ido.

-Cállate Kusokawa.

-Aww, Iwa-chan, no te pongas así -Hizo pucheros el otro- ¿Tal vez debería haberle preguntado su número de teléfono para ti?

-TE VAS A COMER LA PELOTA.

-Ha ha ha- ¡Ow! ¡No Iwa-chan, no tengo hambre!

Después del viernes viene el sábado, y mentiría si dijera que Nozomi no lo había estado esperando toda la semana.

-Nee-chan, nee-chan, ¿me comprarás caramelos? -Preguntó su hermanito.

-Aha -Dijo ella, mirando a la pantalla del móvil, esperando a que su amiga contestara.

-¡Nozomiii! -Oyó como alguien la llamaba- ¡Sentimos llegar tarde!

-No pasa nada -Se separó de la pared- Buenas Yagami-san.

-Buenos días Nozomi -Saludó el hermano de su amiga.

-¡Vamos, vamos! -Dijo el niño pequeño- ¡Quiero ver como juegan!

-Sí, sí, ya vamos -Le calmó su hermana.

Los dos mayores asintieron con la cabeza y se dirigieron a la entrada del gimnasio de Sendai.  
Llegaron a las canchas poco antes de que empezara el partido, no había mucha gente ya que al fin y al cabo eran las eliminatorias provinciales, así que pudieron ponerse delante. Vieron a su lado a toda la gente que venía directa del instituto para animarles, y a otro al club de fans de Oikawa, que cada vez que éste movía un dedo gritaban como locas.

-Tch. ¿No pueden estarse un rato calladitas? -Dijo Airi- Me molestan.

-Déjalas -Dijo su hermano, cogiendo en brazos al pequeño para que pudiera ver bien.

-¡OIKAWA-SAN~! -Gritaron al ver que el nombrado se giraba y las saludaba.

-¡Bakakawa, céntrate! -Gritó el vicecapitán, lanzándole una pelota.

-¡Iwa-chan, deja de ser tan amargado!

-¿Que me has llamado?

-Nada nada nad- -Mientras se frotaba el golpe el moreno levantó la mirada y vio a Airi reír suavemente.

-¿Que miras? -Dijo el otro al ver que su amigo se había quedado empanado, y le pasó lo mismo al levantar la mirada.

Se quedaron así unos segundos, viendo como las chicas y sus hermanos intercambiaban palabras, y en el momento en el que ellas les devolvieron la mirada el silbato les transportó de nuevo al mundo real.

-¡Tengamos un buen juego! -Saludaron al equipo negro y naranja que tenían delante, los capitanes se dieron la mano y empezaron a jugar.

-¡Woah! ¡Cómo ha molado! -Exclamaba el pequeño- ¿Nozomi, has visto cómo remataba ese chico? ¡Increíble, tenía tanta fuerza!

La morena se sonrojo un poco al darse cuenta de que estaba completamente de acuerdo con su hermano pequeño.

-Ha sido un buen partido, los del otro equipo tampoco lo han hecho mal. -Comentaba Airi.

-Ese pequeño número diez era muy ràpido -Dijo la morena.

-Me recuerda a alguien... -Habló el hermano.

-¿A quien? -Preguntó la otra.

Nozomi los dejó hablando mientras acompañaba a su hermano a por sus ansiadas golosinas.

-Serán quinientos yenes -Dijo la de la tienda.

Le dio lo justo y le entregó la pequeña bolsa de plástico al niño, después empezaron a caminar hacia la salida de nuevo, pero se chocó con algo duro. Esta vez no cayó al suelo, pero al mirar hacia arriba a la alta figura que por desgracia para ella no era una columna se encontró con quien menos se esperaba.

-L-lo siento -Dijo, mirando al moreno- N-no te había visto.

-Emm… deberías mirar por donde caminas -Dijo él, mirando hacia otro lado, como si quisiera evitar los ojos de la chica- ¿Estás bien?

-S-sí -Iba a decir algo más, pero el niño su lado la interrumpió.

-¡Woah! ¡El rematador de Seijou!

-¿Uh? -Iwaizumi miró hacia abajo.

-¡Eres increíble!

El as de Seijou se quedó sin palabras, nunca había sido muy bueno con los niños.

-¡Yuuji! -Lo riñó su hermana, para luego volver con el otro- Discúlpalo, se emociona mucho.

-¡Ah! Lo siento -El niño se inclinó y se puso serio- Me ha gustado mucho vuestro partido, has estado increíble Rematador-san, ¡Algún día me gustaría ser tan bueno como tu!

-Uhm… gracias -Dijo Iwaizumi, volviendo a mirar hacia un lado con las mejillas levemente teñidas de rojo.

La chica rió suavemente y se excusó, para luego despedirse e irse de nuevo con su amiga. Por el camino se cruzó de lejos con Oikawa, y por suerte le pareció que este no la vio.

-Uy uy Iwa-chan, ¿y esa cara tan roja? -Saludó a su amigo- ¿Acaso has estado hablando con Morenita-chan?

-Callate Kusokawa -Dijo el, mirando a otro lado para que sus mejillas teñidas no se notaran tanto- Su nombre es Nozomi.

-Huhu, lo sé, lo sé -Se rió él- Y… ¡mira que tengo!

Le enseño la pantalla del móvil, la cual estaba negra.

-¿Un iphone? Lo sé, llevas restregándomelo desde hace días.

-¿Eh? ¡No, no, espera! -Miró el teléfono y esta vez sí que lo encendió antes de enseñárselo a su amigo- ¿Que te parece?

-Oh, otro numero de alguna chica a la que no llamarás nunca, qué interesante -Dijo Iwaizumi sarcásticamente.

-¡No, tonto! -Enseguida se arrepintió del insulto cariñoso- ¡Es el número de Airi-chan!

-¿Y que acabo de decir…?

-¡La amiga de Nozomi! -Aclaró Oikawa- ¿Sabes lo que significa eso, no?

El otro levantó una ceja expectante.

-Dos palabras Iwa-chan, dos palabras -Dijo el capitán- Cita. Doble.

-¡¿Huh?!


End file.
